


Oh Sweet Summer Kiss!

by videogames18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/videogames18/pseuds/videogames18
Summary: The topic of braids is conquered with the help of sweet kisses.





	Oh Sweet Summer Kiss!

The grass itched beneath bare knees but held the red-haired girl who was lazily eyeing the slow-moving clouds. Beneath her head sat another, sitting and combing Max’s vibrant hair with small fingers. Until her movement suddenly stopped causing Max to look up at El questingly wondering what was wrong. El had grasped the section of hair that had been tied away in a pattern. 

“What is..this?”El thought aloud feeling the bit of hair in her hand as she liked the way it looked and felt amongst Max’s red hair.

“Its a braid made of different twists” Max explained and knew she was going to teach El sooner then she thought. 

“Pretty” El sighed as she had been fascinated by the way it complimented Max’s hair and wished to have one in her hair. 

“I could braid your hair if you would like” Max offered and El nodded eagerly wanting to match her.

“Stay right where you are” Max ordered and stood up behind El brushing her hair back feeling the soft strands before grabbing her hair tye. Gently pulling and tugging to make two separate braids on either side of her head. Having an easier time as El had shorter hair then she did and when she was finished she stepped back to appreciate her work. 

“There..you look perfect” Max told her as she reached to brush the indention of the braid within her brown hair. 

El smiled up at her happily before reaching up to feel for herself and adoring how it felt on her head and beneath her fingers. She was eager to see what it looked like when she went home and likely would not want them taken out. Max knew she would braid her hair until she got the hang of it as she did not mind for El.

Max held out her arms to which El grabbed hauling herself up almost falling in her excitement until Max steadied her. The pair moved to hold hands and slowly made their way walking underneath the radiating sun and exploring the field of flowers. 

A freckled hand reached below to pluck a small daisy which caught her eye twirling it among her fingertips before looking over at El. Placing the flower softly behind El’s ear eyeing the way the small flower pressed against her smooth cheek. She gave a bright dimpled smile in response in thanks before reaching down to give her one too. Also placing it behind Max’s ear for her, loving the way it blended amongst her long bright hair. 

They continued on holding hands as Max would occasionally twirl El causing the other girl to giggle sweetly. Giving a small kiss to the red-haired girl's cheek before darting away wanting to be chased. To which she followed eagerly behind her tackling her against the cushioned ground causing both girls to roll. 

Until Max caught the other eyeing the breathless girl beneath her with her pink full lips and big brown eyes. She slowly leaned in and kissed her lips before pulling away to see El blush daintily and sweet. Max was about to roll off when she was spun quickly and found herself beneath El who held herself up on firm arms. She liked the way the sun caught behind El’s hair giving her a soft golden halo and she wondered how she got so lucky. The world stopped spinning when she felt soft lips against her own and she fell. Slipping and melting from the top of her head to her toes she fell more in love with this beautiful girl. When she pulled away she couldn’t help but smile at how her life had become better with El being in it. She knew the moment would have to come to an end eventually but for now, she ignored time. 

Before she knew it El pulled away this time and helped her stand up not bothering to unlatch palms as their linked hands swung between them. Every now and then Max would reach below and grab a flower that seemed worthy of El and giving it to her.

As the sun began to set behind them there was a colorful batch of flowers in the braided girl's hands as they were held carefully not wanting to be ruined. Max gave one parting kiss promising to see El the following day and made her way home. Nothing would ever be able to take away the way she felt that afternoon. She would forever remember the way her lips felt against El’s and the way her hair was soft under her fingertips. No one could ever compare to the way she felt when she was with El and she knew it was love. 

When El returned home that day she ran inside to find a suitable home for her beautiful flowers which ended up being a coke bottle beside her bed. It would hold as a reminder as another amazing day with her girlfriend and the sweet kiss they shared. Every day that she spent with Max she found herself falling more in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again as I am truly living for this pair and continue with more fluff. I hope you like it! Please comment as I like hearing your thoughts truely. Enjoy!


End file.
